Dishwashers are a frequently used household machine in order to facilitate the daily work. Dirty items are placed in a washing chamber in which heated water is sprayed over the items in order to wash the different items. The water is circulated in the washing chamber by a pumping device and sprayed on the dirty items from a number of nozzles arranged on rotating arms in the washing chamber. The water flows downwards in the washing chamber and is passing through a filter system having a flat filter that is supported around its outer periphery by a supporting edge with a shape corresponding to the shape of the filter and secured in the intended position, for example by a central filter unit, before it is collected in a sump in the lower section of the washing chamber and lead to the pump. Examples of different filter arrangements of the described type are known from EP1 340 448, EP 1 424 034B1 and US2010/0037923.
In order to provide the required filter area, the flat filter has a considerable size. The filter size, and shape, makes it difficult to ensure the desired sealing between the filter outer periphery, the supporting edge in the lower section of the washing chamber and the central filter unit. In case of dirty water bypassing the filter system, the dirty water will be lead to the pump and further to the water spray nozzles that in worst case get blocked by the particles in the water. Furthermore the known filter arrangements are expensive to manufacture since the arrangements comprises several different components that must fit properly together to ensure the desired securing of the different filter system components as well as the required sealing between the different components
There is consequently a need for a dishwasher, and a filter, that reduces the risk that dirty water is bypassing the filter, and is less complicated to manufacture.